Lion King Omitted
by Roaniegal
Summary: I went to Lion King on Broadway in December 2013. My always-ready mind decided to go into overdrive at Nala's seduction scene. So- When Nala refuses Scar's first advance, he pays attention and realizes what he did wrong. So finally he starts to woo her...and he does it right. She starts to fall in love with him, and becomes his queen. But what happened to make her go to Simba?
1. How Things Started

"NALA! You will be mine. I am the king!" Nala fled from Scars sexual advances. "No never, never" Nala fled into her mothers open paws who had listened in, on high alert after Mheetu -Nala's half sister and rapist bastard cub to Sarafina and Scar- had been born.

Days passed and Scar remained in his den. He had been livid over Nala's refusal to be his queen then stopped and payed attention to the rouges who had come during their -well, what should have been- replenishing season for both the land and lionesses. When fruits filled empty wombs and age was renewed in new life. And he saw what he had done wrong in wooing her.

These males, were gentle. They caressed cheeks, patted rumps, told the lionesses how beautiful her coat was, how bright her eyes glimmered at night. And Scar was no fool. He realized he had been much too forward in it- after all, forcing himself onto Sarafina had done no good. His 'attack' as the angered lionesses had called it had left her unable to have any more cubs after his was born. His daughter was warped anyway -she was slow in thought and her front paws twisted inward while her back ones sprawled outwards.

No, she wouldn't do for an heir. A female heir was acceptable but not one who could not fight or hunt which Mheetu was. He still dubbed her princess, he may not have been the best dad but he wasn't about to let her feel how he did as a cub.

Being well known as the king's younger son but denied everything that was his birthright had turned him into a hurt lion hesitant to be a father.

But now was the time. He was tired of waiting around but he wanted love not just the perfect heir. Succession was nice but to have succession, he supposed, you also had to be talked about and remembered. Bloodlines weren't everything.

His front right paw went mindlessly to a cave ledge and touched an old, worn out marking which had been scratched out thirty four years before - his birth year. The Royal Family Tree had denied him since his very birth.

His jaw clenched as he thought back to his first memories as a baby -fuzzy outlines of Ahadi and Uru's faces contorted in anger as a lioness marked the special jagged line intended on the 'tree' for princes.

Ahadi had taken his own cinnamon colored paw and swept his claws across the new line making it blurred and almost unseeable.

Scar snarled and made his paw into a fist, dragging his claws across Ahadi's line time and time again, finally wearing his claws down into the bloody and painful quick.

Days turned into weeks and when the sweet scent of heat fell on Nala once more Scar acted. Going up to her he smiled, beaconing both Sarabi and Nala to his den.

"What do you want Scar? We have hunting to do."

"I want you to keep me accountable. Sarabi, I wish to court Nala. If she permits me to I wish that you keep me honest and of my word. If I am rude or too brash with her make it known. If I make her uncomfortable in any way at all, spread the word far and wide within my kingdom."

He looked the older lioness firmly in the eye and continued.

"However, Sarabi. If I please her and can show another side of myself you must tell it as so. Should I become soft and loving and gentle around her I wish for you to tell me. That way, I might find out what Nala prefers in a lion. I'd like to become that lion... Or at least given the chance."

Here he paused and looked at Nala, softly smiling and leaping down from his rock. "If I may-"

"Far enough. Stop there. You defiled my mother Scar. That doesn't get you off to a great start in my paw prints. And considering how you acted a few weeks prior to today with me I won't allow you come near me without asking first. I value personal space, rule number one."

Scar paused, stepping back in shock then seeming to go over her words in his head and nodding slowly. "Alright."

With that one word he slid far down to the cave floor, bowing to her, humble and asking in body language.

"Might I have your permission to approach you, Nala?"

Taken aback, Nala could only nod. "Approach and ask, my king."

He put his paws in front of each other slowly then looked nervous, whiskers twitching as he spoke his next words slowly.

"Mightn't I have the pleasure of a moonlit stroll tonight? Your mother might accompany us if she likes and we can discuss terms."

"Eh... Terms, Your Grace?" Nala asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Yes, young one. When I must have you home, when I am to pick you up, and boundaries."

She thought for a minute then turned to the last Queen. "Hmm... What do you think Sarabi?"

"What I think is unimportant. However, Sarafina will have a warthog!"

Chapter Two

Sarafina roared in rage. "How dare he?! How dare he prey upon my daughter! I will...oh I WILL SHOW HIM, oh yes I will..." Nala could only stare at her mother in part shock and part horror and fear, watching her mother rise swiftly from feeding her little sister and clawing the ground with such violence that her mother all but disappeared in Nala's eyes. Moving foreward as gracefully as a fifteen year old could, she pulled Mheetu away from her mother and placed her behind some rocks, then softly padded up to her mother and rubbed against her.

"Oh, Mama. Please, calm down. I am going with Scar tonight, and I will see what he wants and says. He sounded so...sincere, Mama. So honest and begging. I want to give this a chance... and when I mean a chance, I mean if he asks me to be his queen I will do it without hesitation-"

"WHAT? YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY LOVE THE MAN! Nala, for goodness sakes, he could be your father!"

"Mama, I KNOW! But this may be what is best. I must. He would have to agree to certain conditions before I would take the position. I would get full rule over the other lionesses, and over the hyenas. We would have to be...equal in power. I could help you and the others so much by doing this Mama! I could give you all a days rest from hunting- or even two! I could order the hyenas to hunt fo us! Don't you see? It would be for the best..."

"And what of an heir, Nala? Have you thought of that yet? He will want one eventually. And you know how he ruined me...No, I won't permit it. You will stay here tonight."

"But, Mama, think of everyone else who would-"

"To hell with everyone else, Nala. You are my daughter, do you understand that? I won't allow you to be ruined the same way I was. I want you to be able to gift someone you love with strong, healthy cubs that you don't look at every single day of your life and want to maul out of existance. I only want what's best for you, do you understand?"

"But I don't care about me! Mother, you cannot protect me forever, and even if you could, I don't want it. There is no reason not to do as he wants, Mama. I was betrothed at one point in my life this I...I know. But Simba...Simba is dead, I break no vows with him and his royale line. It is getting dark, and time I leave for the meeting with my King. I love you very much, although I may not show it often. Sleep well, Mama."


	2. Love Me Gently

Chapter Three

Padding up to a darkened shape in the deadened brown grass, Nala found the emerald eyed lion staring up at the stars. "Nala! You made it. Come, child, sit beside me if you wish. Feel the breeze and the crisp night air."

Nala complied.

She gave her mother full details of the night she spent with the king, from stars to him catching a zebra just for her. He had been polite and caring, like any mate should.

Months went by, and as Nala neared her sixteenth birthday, she found herself rapidly...falling...in...in love... with the orange lion. She had seen another side of the one called Scar, a side of fear and rejection, of childhood pain he was unable to let go. And she could see, through his eyes, how he had become the lion he was, bent on having everything his father denied him growing up.

The throne, a wife, cubs, love, and to leave a legacy? If that was all he wanted, Nala supposed, then it wasn't too unreasonable. He had gained the throne from a terrible tragedy, and he had wept into her paws earlier this year when Simba's birthday came about. He had whispered how he wished things would have been different between them... What that meant, Nala didn't know, and she didn't care. His grief had been unmasked, real agony that had obviously burned inside him for the ten years Simba had been gone. And, her heart remembered with a sharp pang, this would have been the day she and Simba would have married, as he would have been seventeen and she sixteen.

Playing with her paws, Nala shook away all thoughts of him. No! This was her life now, and where ever Taka took her, it would be a fine adventure. Finally going to the special place beneath the stars where she and 'her' Taka resided at night, she caught his emeralds and nuzzled him gently.

"Taka. You wanted to see me?"

"My Dear, I do believe you are the only one who can get by with calling me that. But yes, I did. I wanted to ask if you would...if you...would be my..."

Scar gulped and looked away.

"My wife, Ma...mate, and Queen. Maybe even eventually mother to my children."

The next morning, she padded slowly into her mothers den with a smile on her face. "MOTHER! He asked me to marry him. He did. Oh Mama! He..."

She froze at the sight of blood surrounding her mothers still body, and six hyenas surrounding her. Letting out a scream of fury, she threw herself forward and killed two of them quickly by landing on their spinal cords, snapping their necks. Letting out a screech, she threw her head back in pain as one jumped on her and bit the scruff of her neck.

Then, all at once, she felt the hyenas weight lift off of her as King Scar grabbed it and tossed the female into a wall. "This is the Queen. Back off! If you come near my mate again..."

Trapping the remaining three hyenas under his paws, he watched them quiver with fear, and the three looked at him with a begging gaze. "Your mate? This is... Your mate? We didn't know that, did you Kisura?"

"No, Eddashara. Uhh... Ubatili?"

The grey hyena whimpered a 'No' and Scar roared once more, lifting his paw for the females to exit.

As they made a hasty retreat, Scar ignored them and took Mheetu out, leaving Nala alone. She was furious by this, and when he entered a few moments, she did not hesitate to scream at him for twelve straight minutes. As she finished, he looked her in the eyes and spoke softly, walking up to her gently and placing his paws on her shoulders. "So you would rather I leave my one year old daughter to see her mothers torn and bloody body? Nala, I don't think so. My... My love. This is a time to grieve, not shout angry words you surely do not mean. There was a time I cared much for your mother, and my heart aches as yours does."

"I seriously doubt that Taka." Nala scoffed, and while Scar frowned he looked into Nalas bright blue orbs and confessed something.

"I had a son, once. When I was fourteen. I fell in love with a beautiful lioness. She and I... We made love under stars one night and two weeks later, she comes to me secretly and tells me she's pregnant. I told her 'okay' and 'we will raise it together' but she... she wasn't sure. Still, she stayed in my cave and when her birthing time came I helped deliver our cub. It was a boy I named Chaka. He was so beautiful. A caramel color, with dark red eyes inherited from my mother. His tuft was messy, like I always went around tussling it. He died three years after his birth, falling and hitting his head while I tried to teach him to climb. His mother never forgave me, and our love was lost the day he died. Our marriage of one year was dissolved at her request. That lioness... Was your mother. And you, Nala, were born two days later, from a rogue who had caught your mother's eye."

Scar hesitated and spoke softly. "I knew how high a rank she held, and so I claimed you as mine- though you could not be. We had not touched each other since Chaka's conception. Our marriage was nothing more than a formality. But I watched each day, as she loved and cared for you, and saw that you were her entire world. I never should have been a part of it."

Nala stared at her fiancé, then let out a strangled scream and sunk to her belly. "Oh gods, oh GODS. Make her return to me, Taka! I need her. I need her I NEED HER PLEEASEE!"

Taka flinched and turned as Shenzi entered the door and growled angrily at Scar. "King Scar! You attacked my daughters, and I see only three of my six pups. Where are the other three, especially Heri? Where is my oldest daughter? My heiress?"

Taka grabbed his old friend and slung her towards her daughters body. "Your daughter killed my wife's mother and attacked my wife! Ultimate punishment was served. Grieve as you must. And know this had better not happen again or you will be the one dead!"

Shenzi let out a crazed laugh. "Kill me? Kill ME?! As if! You know I have complete control of the hyenas. It would be political chaos if you dared-!"

"I don't give a flying fuck, Shenzi. This is my family, and I will defend my family until my dying day. Now GET OUT!"

She scampered away, and Nala raised her head at him. "That's the first time I've ever heard you curse. And why do you put up with them?"

"Politics. I promised them the world if I got the throne. I'd had no idea how uncontrollable they would become. And now I'm stuck. I can't do ANYTHING about it and I just...GRAH!"

She hesitated then left the cave. "Sarabi, bury my mother properly. Then in two days time, a marriage ceremony between myself and Taka is to be performed. On my birthday I wish to be wed. Mheetu shall be at my side, Kula can be my matron of honor. Thank you Sarabi."

Chapter Four

It was nearing sunset, and the entire pride was gathered. The old baboon stood there, below Pride Rock, and Scar was to his right, dark blue paint forming a head stripe and dorsal stripe which started at the tip of his nose and ended at his King smiled at Nala's 'Aunt' Sarabi who had white flowers around her neck. Scar's grandfather, Mohatu, stood at his side as Scar's Best Lion. The creamy brown pelt was ragged with age, and white had taken over much of his facial mane of the ancient lion was almost entirely grey by now, with much of it more of a white. Only his tail maintained its dusty red color, and his eyes, dulled with age, watched as Nala made her way forward. She had a string of pink flowers around her neck, and two strands of white flowers all the way around each ear. Gracefuly, she moved into her place and Rafiki began the vows.

"Do you, Nala, of the Pridelands, deem yourself applicable to love, cherish, hold, and honor Scar, in sickness and in health, till death do you part? And do you, King Scar, swear to protect, love, honor, and cherish her, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I Do."

And as the vows were said, and everyone rejoiced, Nala and Scar retired to the cave for their wedding night.

Scar felt the fear, saw it in Nala's eyes. She quivered beneath him, her tail automatically moved to the side, allowing Scar entrance to her secrets. Months before, Scar would have taken her without hesitance, but now he paused and spoke. "Dear Nala, if you do not want this... it is okay. I won't be angry if you are unready. I can wait."

But her head shook, and she turned around and kissed him with those teal eyes fluttering, finally settling on his pink scar. "Taka...my dearest love, I am ready. I was born ready. Take me, and let me be your mate, let me carry your children. Let me give you all you never had."

"He nuzzled her tenderly, and his voice hitched as his reply was spoken. "You already have. If you need to stop at any time, let me know."

And with that, they cemented their wedding vows for the rest of the night.


End file.
